Recently, a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) standard has been developed and published which transmits a digital video signal and a digital audio signal via a single digital interface with a bandwidth of 5 Gbps or more. The HDMI is a digital audio/video interface that can transmit a stream, not compressed. This HDMI provides an interface between a compatible digital audio/video source and a compatible digital audio/video monitor (for example, a television (TV)).
Under the condition that an audio/video monitor is interfaced with audio/video sources in an HDMI manner, the user has to control the audio/video sources and the audio/video monitor individually. For this reason, much time and inconvenience are involved in controlling the sources and monitor. As a result, there is a need for a user interface environment to control them in an integrated manner.
One approach is to provide a GUI screen through an audio/video monitor. However, this GUI screen just lists and shows only various output formats (for example, a component, RGB, HDMI, etc.) and various HDMI ports (for example, HDMI1, HDMI2, etc.) of audio/video sources.
Moreover, in the above-mentioned GUI method, in order to select a desired mode from the list on the GUI screen, the user is required to know which audio/video source was pinned to which port of the audio/video monitor.
In addition, in the case where an audio/video source has a plurality of devices, the user cannot access the respective devices individually through the GUI screen. Further, the user is unable not only to know the type of a currently operable device through the GUI screen, but also to easily identify that device.